Love Chain
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Não importava como tinha começado. Estavam presos, envolvidos, e isso bastava. ::Oneshot:: ::Casal COMPLETAMENTE diferente, leiam o aviso dentro da fic::


**Avisos: **O principal e mais importante de todos: casal MUITO MUITO MUITO _MUITO_ _**MUITO**_ estranho. Se você não gosta de novidades e não é flexível em relação a casais, aconselho a não ler a fic, sério. Não vou tolerar reviews ofensivas, fui clara? Personagens um tanto OOC.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Bleach pertence ao Tite Kubo, infelizmente, porque o rumo que isso está tomando é _triste_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>LOVE CHAIN<span>**

* * *

><p>Byakuya não sabia dizer quando nem como aquilo tinha começado. Um dia qualquer, uma interação entre Esquadrões, a entrega de uma mensagem e um comentário pertinente sobre os cabelos soltos, feito no mesmo tom indiferente e desinteressado de sempre.<p>

_"Você fica bem assim."_

Porque, oras, ela realmente ficava! Estava apenas sendo sincero. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma segunda intenção naquelas palavras — realmente não! Era como se estivesse olhando para o céu e comentando sobre como o tempo estava bom. Sequer havia prestado atenção na reação da garota depois daquelas palavras, apenas voltara a atenção para os documentos sobre sua mesa. Ouviu apenas um agradecimento baixo e, depois, ela deixou a sala. E tudo terminou ali. Ou começou.

Depois disso, ela retornou várias e várias vezes ao Sexto Esquadrão. Curiosamente, sempre com os cabelos soltos. Começou assim, de uma forma completamente banal, e quando Byakuya deu por si, estava se encontrando, saindo, dormindo e afundado numa relação séria com Hinamori Momo, a sub-capitã do Quinto Esquadrão. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como tinham deixado as coisas chegarem àquele ponto a partir do seu comentário, mas, inevitavelmente, estavam ali, e era tarde demais para voltar atrás, porque agora já estava completamente e — que Hisana o perdoe — satisfatoriamente envolvido emocionalmente com a garota.

Claro que tinha noção da diferença de idades, mas, mesmo mais nova, Hinamori era uma mulher e tinha claras condições de decidir o que era melhor para si. E, honestamente, Byakuya se sentia honrado em ser a escolha dela.

Abriu os olhos de repente, como quem acorda de um sonho ruim e, automaticamente, seu braço esquerdo estendeu-se sobre a cama, procurando pelo corpo que deveria estar ao lado do seu. Mas não havia nada. Incomodado, Byakuya moveu-se na cama, virando a cabeça para o lado e permitindo que seus olhos procurassem por ela. Encontrou-a sentada à frente da janela.

Estavam no quarto dela, onde sempre se encontravam devido ao risco de serem descobertos por algum membro da família Kuchiki. Ele, deitado na cama, ela, olhando pela janela, pensativa. A garota usava uma yukata branca, leve, e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Byakuya sorriu internamente antes de sentar na cama.

— Hinamori?

Momo virou-se assustada na direção dele, mas seus lábios desenhavam um sorriso simpático e terno.

— Kuchiki-taichou! Não sabia que estava acordado!

Ela dispôs-se a se afastar da janela e voltar para a cama, mas Byakuya indicou que ela permanecesse ali e ele mesmo levantou-se, caminhando em sua direção.

— Não consegue dormir? — indagou, observando como a garota o reverenciava respeitosamente diante da aproximação. Sentiu vontade de sorrir novamente diante daquela ação. Afinal, ele ainda era um superior.

— Não, não é isso. — e Hinamori aumentou o sorriso, procurando indicar que ele não precisava se preocupar. — Eu estava apenas pensando.

Byakuya não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça e posicionou-se ao lado dela, passando a observar também a janela. Sabia sobre o que ela pensava, assim como conhecia quase todas as inseguranças dela. Até aquele ponto, a relação que levavam era consideravelmente tranquila, principalmente por ser secreta, mas Hinamori se perguntava até onde Byakuya levava aquilo tudo a sério.

Não que duvidasse da seriedade com a qual o capitão do Sexto Esquadrão tratava seus assuntos, mas havia uma série de fatores que a deixavam inquieta. Ela era mais nova, não era de uma família nobre e com certeza jamais seria a pessoa indicada para se casar com o líder de uma família com o peso que a família Kuchiki tinha. Perguntava-se, interiormente, se Byakuya realmente estaria disposto a, futuramente...

— Pretendo assumir diante da família Kuchiki, Hinamori, você sabe. — ele se pronunciou antes mesmo que ela concluísse seus pensamentos, como se pudesse lê-los, fazendo com que a sub-capitã desviasse os olhos até ele.

— Desculpe,_ taichou_?

— Eu disse que pretendo assumir nossa relação. — ele repetiu, mesmo tendo a certeza que ela havia entendido da primeira vez. — Mas preciso que você se torne mais forte. Não entenda errado, não estou dizendo que você é fraca, mas preciso da sua força emocional.

— Kuchiki-taichou...

— Escute, Hinamori. — ele interrompeu, virando-se na direção dela. — Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o peso do meu sobrenome, assim que deve imaginar o que vamos enfrentar para que eles te aceitem como minha esposa. — diante da surpresa nos olhos dela, Byakuya permitiu que seus lábios se curvassem num sorriso extremamente discreto. — É claro que pretendo me casar com você. Mas tudo a seu tempo, o pedido oficial pode esperar mais um pouco. De todas as formas... — e ele voltou a sua postura séria, afastando o sorriso dos lábios mesmo diante da surpresa que Hinamori demonstrava. — Eu te quero emocionalmente forte para que possa encarar as dificuldades ao _meu lado_, junto comigo, porque elas com certeza virão. Quando a hora certa chegar, eu irei te pedir oficialmente em casamento e vamos enfrentar a família Kuchiki juntos. Estamos combinados?

Ela não respondeu, os olhos ainda arregalados diante da surpresa de ter Byakuya confessando-lhe que levava aquilo a sério e que tinha realmente planos de se casar com ela. Notando o choque da garota, Byakuya permitiu-se sorrir novamente, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos soltos da sub-capitã e acariciando-os com uma ternura que ninguém achava que ele era capaz de demonstrar. Os lábios uniram-se num beijo suave e rápido, apenas um toque quente para despertar a garota de seus pensamentos. E ele repetiu a pergunta.

— Estamos combinados, _Momo_?

Dessa vez Hinamori sorriu abertamente, a surpresa em seus olhos sendo rapidamente substituída por lágrimas, que não chegaram a cair. Ela concordou com a cabeça alegremente, antes de ser envolvida num abraço pelos braços dele e retribuir da mesma forma.

— Estarei esperando ansiosa... _Byakuya_...

* * *

><p><em>Iniciada: xxxx/2011 (não lembro...)  
>Finalizada: 1006/2011_

**N/A:**

Prevejo comentários bizarros e muitos xingamentos. Estejam avisados que as reviews infelizes serão ignoradas e/ou deletadas.

Não tenho muito pra falar aqui... Então, é... reviews?**  
><strong>


End file.
